I Hate Surprises
by sherloki394
Summary: This is my first fanfiction so please don't be too hard on me (still give me constructive criticism though). This is a Johnlock/Parentlock that takes place a two years after The Fall. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Dad!" Louise called after her dad as he bounded down the stairs.

"Not now Louise! The game is on!" Sherlock called back to her as he headed out the door of the flat. Louise was beginning to run down the stairs when her father called her out of her daydream.

"Louise Grace Watson-Holmes, what are you thinking about?" John asked her when she came back to reality.

"I was going on a case with dad." Louise told him dreamily. He sighed and stirred his tea.

"Your daydreams are becoming more frequent Louise. I don't want you to miss out on life." John told her with a worried look.

"You let dad daydream all he wanted." She muttered under her breath. John looked solemnly into his lap as Louise realized what she had said. "I'm sorry daddy." Louise had mentioned her father's death in front of her dad again. Sherlock had died a year and a half ago. John stood without looking up at her and left the room without a word. Louise felt awful. She put her head in her hands and sighed. She knew how much her dad was suffering; she knew how much they were all suffering. People tried to help John but she was the one who calmed him down when he had nightmares and the one who made him eat when he refused to.

"Yoohoo! You alright Louise?" Mrs. Hudson appeared at the door and gave Louise a warm smile.

"Yes Mrs. Hudson. I just mentioned my father again." Louise said guiltily. Mrs. Hudson frowned and walked over to the young girl.

"It'll be okay darling. You two have the strongest bond I've ever seen and it's just grown stronger since your father passed away. It'll be okay dear."

"Thanks Mrs. H." Mrs. Hudson smiled, pat Louise's knee, and walked out of the flat. Louise stood from her seat and decided to go to her dad's room. She silently opened the door and peeked in. What she saw made her feel even more guilty than before. John was holding Sherlock's coat in his arms and softly crying into it. Louise sat next to her dad and hugged his arm. "It'll be okay daddy. We'll carry on."


	2. Chapter 2

"Please let me go! Everyone else is going!" Louise argued with her dad.

"Will there be boys?" John asked. Louise stayed silent and John took this opportunity. "That's what I thought. You aren't going to any party if there's boys involved."

"Dad, I'm sixteen! I'm a sophomore and I've never been to a party with my friends!" Louise countered. "You know that I'm responsible! I wouldn't try anything with the boys!" John smirked.

"What about the girls?" John asked slyly. Louise stood in stunned silence.

"H...how did you know that I'm-?"

"Your father deduced it by the time you were four." John furrowed his eyebrows. "Why didn't you tell me?" John asked her quietly.

"Because I was scared. I couldn't be sure how you would react." Louise paused. "I didn't know if you would hate me."

"Louise Grace Watson-Holmes, I don't accept this part of you, but there will never be a time where I completely hate you." John sounded genuinely hurt. Louise felt tears on her eyes.

"Excuse me." Louise pushed past John and rushed to her room. _I don't accept this part of you._ John's words echoed in her head. _Dad would have accepted me._ Louise thought to herself as she reached into her secret hiding place. She quickly dragged the blade across her arm five times. _One for disappointing my dad, one for being a freak, one for not being good enough, and one for not being able to save my father. I'm so sorry._ Louise threw the blade down and started sobbing. Soon John came in the room and say next to her.

"Let me see." John said softly and gently took Louise's arm. John sighed and helped her stand up. "Let's go clean these up." Louise nodded and walked to the bathroom with John. "I do love you Louise. No matter what I'll always love you." John assured Louise as he bandaged the fresh cuts.


	3. Chapter 3

"We should go out to dinner. We haven't done that in ages," John proposed. Louise looked up from her laptop and looked puzzled.

"Why? Don't we have food here?" Louise was going through the _Doomsday_ tag on Tumblr and she didn't want to stop in order to do something stupid like eating out. John smiled at how much she sounded like Sherlock.

"We should spend some time away from the flat. Maybe have a bonding moment." Louise smiled as she looked into John's hopeful eyes. She sighed and gave in.

"Fine, but we have to be back in time for _Doctor Who._ " Louise told him completely seriously. John nodded and the two left.

The restaurant was nice and a lot of couples were having romantic dinners there. Louise looked around awkwardly as she suddenly felt that she was incredibly underdressed in such a fancy environment. She pulled her jacket tightly around her as the server led them to their table.

"Why'd you bring me somewhere so fancy?" Louise asked as soon as the server left. John shrugged and looked at the menu.

"How does pasta sound?" John asked her as he read the menu. Louise shrugged and suddenly tensed. She felt like something was going to happen.

"Good, I guess. I'm going to go use the restroom if you don't mind." Louise excused herself and started looking around the restaurant. _The server_ , Louise thought, _I need to find him. He seemed suspicious._ Louise was looking around the back tables when she heard crashing coming from the direction of her table. When she arrived back to her table she couldn't believe her eyes. John had pinned Sherlock to the ground and was punching him repeatedly. Louise pulled John off and separated the two.

"Ah, thank you Louise. I was hoping that someone would-" Louise interrupted Sherlock.

"Shut up. Just, shut up. Dad, go outside and call a cab to take you home. I'll meet you there." Louise instructed John. As John left Louise turned her attention to Sherlock. "Go wait outside. I'll be there in a moment." Louise went into the bathroom and grabbed a few paper towels. She met Sherlock outside and sighed. "Sit down dad." Sherlock sat on the bench as Louise handed him the paper towels and sat next to him. "Why'd you do that to us?" Louise asked him softly.

"I needed to protect you from Moriarty. He had assassins waiting to kill you if I didn't die. I couldn't let him do that but I wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of dying either." Sherlock smirked but Louise didn't look thrilled at all. "Right, not the time for sass. Your Uncle Mycroft and I had devised a plan that would allow me to keep everyone that mattered alive. Molly had been able to put a look alike body where I had supposedly landed and had hit your dad on the head hard enough so he couldn't tell that the body wasn't mine. I stayed at Molly's for about a week while your uncle got my mission ready for me." Sherlock looked down at Louise and could instantly tell she wasn't listening anymore. "Lou? Are you alright?" Louise looked up at him with tearful eyes. "I'm sorry Lou. I didn't want to hurt you this much." Louise shook her head with a smile.

"Don't apologize to me anymore. You're back and that's all that matters."


	4. Chapter 4

"Don't you dare try to come up with an excuse for what you put us through. Do you know how much we suffered?" John screamed at Sherlock.

"I know and I'm really really sorry. I'm not trying to come up with an excuse either because I know what I did was wrong. I should've told you at the start." Sherlock knew that he had given John more nightmares and he knew that he wouldn't be able to make John forgive him yet. John felt tears roll down his cheeks as the reality of what actually happened set in.

"Get out. I don't want you in my home." John turned away from him. Sherlock nodded his head and exited the bedroom. Louise looked up from the telly and watched Sherlock grab his coat.

"Where are you going?" Louise asked him worriedly. Sherlock smiled reassuringly.

"Just to the flat upstairs. Your dad doesn't want me here right now," Sherlock paused as a tear rolled down his cheek. "And I assume you don't want me here either." With that Sherlock left the flat. Louise was stunned. Her normally emotionless father was crying.

Louise couldn't get the image of her father crying out of her head the entire night. She had been debating whether to go check on him when there was a loud thud from upstairs.

"Dad, I'm going to go upstairs. I'll be back soon!" Louise didn't wait for a reply before running out of the flat. She bolted up the stairs and rushed into the normally empty flat. The sight that lay before her took her breath away. Sherlock was shaking violently on the ground, sobbing. Louise quickly moved to his side and grabbed his arm to pull him into a sitting position. Sherlock continued to shake as he looked into his lap instead of into Louise's eyes. "Daddy," Louise spoke softly. "Where does it hurt?" Sherlock looked at Louise in shock. "I know what you did. You're not the only person who can use the art of deduction." Sherlock tried to smile but winced in pain. Louise frowned and asked him again. Sherlock pointed to his back in silence. Louise nodded and slowly lifted his shirt. Deep cuts covered Sherlock's back and some were open and bleeding. "Dad you have to go to the hospital," Louise gasped. Sherlock shook his head vigorously. Louise frowned but knew there was no convincing him. "Then come downstairs with me and I'll get dad to help." Sherlock nodded slowly and accepted Louise's help to stand. Sherlock used Louise as a crutch as they walked downstairs. "Dad! We need your medical expertise." Louise shouted into the flat as the two entered. John quickly came out of his room to see an extremely pale Sherlock and Louise struggling to support him.

"Jesus Sherlock, what the hell happened?" John asked as he helped Sherlock sit down.

"Not...yet." Sherlock struggled to get out. John frowned but didn't pry anymore.

"It's his back." Louise told John before he asked. John nodded and took Sherlock's shirt off. The wounds obviously stunned the doctor.

"Sherlock, these are whip wounds." John struggled to get the words out. He couldn't imagine his true love getting whipped. Tears streamed from Sherlock's cheeks as John realized that Sherlock went through a lot of pain during those two years as well. John did his best to clean and bandage the wounds and kissed Sherlock on the cheek. "I understand if you don't want to talk about this, love." John whispered in his ear. Sherlock looked into John's eyes and slowly nodded.

"Dad can sleep here right?" Louise asked John. John looked at Louise and nodded his head.

"He can if he-" John was interrupted by Sherlock.

"No...I can't...not now." Sherlock refused. Louise and John were both stunned. They didn't understand why Sherlock didn't want to stay in 221B yet.

"But, why not?" Louise asked her father. Sherlock's eyes flashed with anger.

"Isn't it obvious? You have to see, not look!" Sherlock shouted. John immediately shouted back.

"Don't you dare yell at her. You don't have that right," John paused. "And if you're going to act this way towards us I don't even want you here. Go be with your brother and Greg." Sherlock didn't know why he had snapped like that. He looked at Louise to see her staring at him as if she were reading him. She made no objection to her father leaving so he shakily stood and got up to leave.

Once Sherlock was outside he looked at the nearest security camera and smirked. He pulled out his phone and texted Mycroft.

 _Pick me up. I'm staying with you._

 _SH_


	5. Chapter 5

"Why is Gary here?" Sherlock asked as he stepped into Mycroft's sitting room. Greg rolled his eyes at Sherlock.

"It's Greg, and I could ask you the same thing, you bastard." Sherlock was about to say something witty but realized Greg didn't know that Sherlock was alive either.

"I would go into detail about how I survived but I believe my brother could enlighten you." Sherlock's gaze turned to Mycroft. "I see you've found yourself a goldfish, brother mine." Sherlock smirked. Mycroft's face turned red but his expression remained as cold as ice.

"Why are you here Sherlock? John wasn't so happy about you returning?" Mycroft shot back. Sherlock stopped himself from saying something that would make him seem sentimental.

"They don't want me to stay with them right now." It pained Sherlock to realize that his family wasn't accepting him into their life yet. He had thought about them everyday for two years and had endured torture for them. Mycroft frowned and sighed.

"I would love to give you a place to stay but Gregory and I have some business we need to take care of," Mycroft paused. "Alone." Mycroft led Sherlock to the door but as he turned to leave Mycroft grabbed Sherlock's arm. "I'm glad you're back. England needs you." Sherlock ripped his arm away and scowled.

"Stop being sentimental. As you always say, _caring is not an advantage._ " Sherlock turned away from his brother and caught a cab. Greg walked up to the door and placed his arm around Mycroft's shoulder as they watched the cab drive away.

"What happened between you two? Didn't you say that you were close when you were younger?" Greg asked. Mycroft sighed sadly and closed the door. He walked over to the couch and sat down.

"That was a long time ago Gregory." Mycroft looked at Greg and knew he wasn't going to take no for an answer. He sighed and began the story. "Sherlock was born prematurely so the first time I held him he was in an incubator. He was so tiny and I knew that I needed to protect him. He went by Billy when he was a child and I often have to fight the urge to call him by his real name. When he was in third grade he could already deduce anybody but the other kids didn't like him at all so they called him a freak. He was incredibly angry when he came home and he told me what happened and of course I was furious. I told him to tune them out because they were idiots so for a long time I was his only friend."

"Sherlock and I would pretend we were pirates because that's what he wanted and I didn't want to disappoint him. That all ended when Sherlock was ten." Mycroft sighed. "Our dog, Redbeard, had to be put down. That was the last time I had seen Sherlock cry. I told him that caring wasn't an advantage and that he needed to grow up. From that point on he went by Sherlock and refused to play anymore games; especially pirates. He pushed me away too. I regret so many things in my life but that is the thing I regret the most. I stole Sherlock's childhood and lost a brother in the process." Mycroft sighed as he finished talking to Greg.

"Wow. So that's why Sherlock is so cold." Greg was shocked. He had never thought of Sherlock as being an actual child once. Mycroft nodded sadly as if he were remembering Sherlock as a young boy.

"Yes it is," Mycroft paused. "I made my little brother hide his pain because it would distract him. I made Sherlock Holmes."


	6. Chapter 6

Louise heard the front door slam and met John's gaze; they both knew exactly who that was. Louise stood but John's voice stopped her from leaving.

"Louise, wait. He can take care of himself." John told her. Louise looked at John with disgust.

"You saw his back. He was tortured; _your husband_ was tortured and you say he can take care of himself. What kind of person are you?" Louise spat as she went to meet her father downstairs. "Dad! Are you okay?" Louise instantly criticized herself for asking when the answer was so obvious. Sherlock looked at his daughter and smiled.

"I'm fine Lou. You don't have to worry about me." Sherlock tried to assure her. Louise looked at her father and saw the pain in his eyes.

"Don't lie to me. I know you're not okay. I know what you went through. I'm sorry dad acted the way he did. He can't see you like Uncle Mycroft and I see you." Sherlock's eyes glinted with tears but he didn't wipe them away. He was always told that caring wasn't an advantage but it wasn't until now that he realized it was an advantage. Caring for someone gave him something to fight for. He opened his arms and motioned for Louise to give him a hug. Louise gently hugged him so she wouldn't hurt his wounds but refused to let go. She had missed him so much and she wasn't ready to let him go again. "I'll sleep upstairs with you tonight. I'm not leaving you go up there alone." Louise finally found the courage to let go of him and look him in the eyes. Sherlock smiled at her and remembered the first time he ever held her in his arms.

"Go and get your blankets. I'll meet you upstairs," Sherlock kissed her forehead and started heading upstairs. Louise smiled and headed back into 221B.


End file.
